The present invention is directed to a disposable shield to be positioned on the shaft of an endoscope adjacent the eyepiece for protecting the endoscopic surgeon from splash (reflux) during Urologic, Gynecologic, and Ear Nose and Throat (ENT) endoscopic procedures, by way of example. Urologic procedures, known as Cystoscopy and Ureterorenosopy include examinations of the urethal tract, bladder, ureters and kidneys. Gynecologic procedure, known as Hysteroscopy, includes diagnostic examination of the cervix, vagina and surrounding anatomy. ENT includes diagostic and minimally invasive surgical procedures of the si uses and surrounding anatomy. It is with the needs created by such environments that the present invention was developed.
By way of further example, during Cystoscopy, an endoscope is passed transuretherally into the bladder for diagnosis of pathology pertaining to the urethra, prostate, bladder neck and bladder. Ureterorenoscopy pertains to operative and diagnostic procedures of the ureters an kidneys. A ureteroscope is passed transuretherally into the bladder and then inserted into the ureteral opening for visualization of the ureters and kidneys. Minimally invasive urgery may be performed during both procedures. The most common Urological surgical procedures are removal of the prostate gland and kidney stone removal from the ureters and kidneys. The prostate surgery is known as Transuretheral Resection of the Prostate (TURP). During ENT procedures, an endoscope is passed transnasally into the sinuses for view of the maxillary and frontal sinuses. Biopsy and other minimally invasive procedures may be accomplished using this technique. During Gynecologic procedures, a endoscope (hysteroscope) is passed transvaginally for viewing of the cervix, vagina and surrounding anatomy. Versatility is thus demanded for any shield that is intended to be used in such a variety of circumstances.
As recognized in the art and as addressed in U.S. Pat. 4,958,623 to Rocco, the field of view is impacted and as disclosed, a protective shield is typically arranged to encompass an eyepiece for displaying an operating field. Rocco '623 discloses a shield rigidly attached to the eyepiece, thus moving with the movement of the endoscope creating a restrictive condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,068 to Gottesman discloses an endoscope shield mounted on the shaft of an endoscope by a thin elastic annulus permitting the shaft to freely move. As a result, the shield is relatively unstable on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,322 and 4,976,254 to Dash et al. disclose an endoscope shield including a flexible clear plastic sheet and an outer rim. The clear plastic sheet includes a flexible outer rim to permit a user to adjust its shape, and a uniform surface for avoiding distortion when viewing through the shield. The rim may include a malleable wire to retain the rim in position. A hole is provided in the shield for receiving the eyepiece of the endoscope. A plurality of radial slits extend outwardly from the hole. An annular resilient membrane is adhered to the plastic shield and extends outwardly from the radial slits. A hard rubber collar is also adhered to the shield to provide reinforcement for the opening and to help to stabilize the shield which is mounted on the endoscope. As disclosed, the radius of the stretchable collar is selected such that a small amount of stretching or expanding of collar permits a variety of sizes of endoscopes to pass through opening when the collar is adhered to a plastic sheet. The collar is spaced from the instrument shaft. The flexible outer rim portion includes a malleable wire embedded in the plastic shield for retaining the shield in a desired shape. It would serve the art well to provide a simpler structure that is less expensive to construct and thus lends itself to be less costly to construct and appropriate for one time use and disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,681 to Soni discloses a device for stabilizing the sheath of an endoscope or arthroscope during surgery. The device is a relatively thin, flat, flexible plate of plastic having a bow or figure-eight shape and which is placed against a patient's body at the area of penetration. A rotatable cam mechanism secures the plate to the shaft of the scope. An annularly shaped soft flexible bushing having a central opening is clamped against the top annular surface of a stud by an internally threaded plastic end cap. Rotation of the end car compresses the bushing. The disclosure provides that the embodiments are not disposable and are intended for reuse in various arthroscopic surgery procedures after sterilizing the same between procedures. The present invention seeks to satisfy a need for a simply constructed, low cost, and disposable shield.